


Infidelity

by ShinyRed



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol was involved, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, James Being A Good Friend, Mistakes were made, Smut, Some Fluff, dont skip preparation kids, kinda rough sex, unsafe practices specifically not preparing yourself for anal sex, you will go to the hospital with a torn anus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/ShinyRed
Summary: After learning that Gordon slept with someone else, Henry packs his things and crashes with James. In his attempt to move on, however, he makes a few mistakes himself.





	1. Chapter 1: Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here I go writing angsty smut again.

Henry saw red. He stormed out of the room and went downstairs, heading for the front door. He couldn’t be in this house anymore. He had to get away.

Just as he yanked the door open, a hand wrapped around his arm and held him back. “Henry, _please_ -”

“Don’t touch me!” Henry shouted, prying his arm from Gordon’s grip. He took a few steps back, putting distance between them. “How could you do this?!”

Gordon’s eyes were filled with pain and regret.

It made Henry sick.

“Henry,” Gordon said softly, “I told you, I was drunk—we both were—and it just… happened.”

“‘Just happened’ my ass,” Henry snorted. “You don’t have sex with someone on accident. It takes quite a bit of planning and effort, not to mention the emotions involved-”

“There weren’t any emotions,” Gordon rebutted desperately.

Henry seethed. “You’re damn right there weren’t any emotions! Only cold, selfish assholes cheat on their partners!” Henry stared at Gordon, a million thoughts on his mind but none of them wanting to come out. Except for one. “We’re over.”

Panic crossed Gordon’s face. “No… please, Henry, you can’t just-”

“I can do whatever the hell I want,” Henry cried. With one hand on the doorknob, he turned back to Gordon one last time. “God knows you did.”

-

“So that’s why I need a place to stay for a little while. I’m so sorry to dump all of this on you…”

“What an asshole,” James sneered, taking a seat on the couch next to Henry. “I never liked that guy.”

“We all used to be best friends.”

“Well, as of recently, I never liked him. And of course you can stay, my place is yours for as long as you like.”

Henry cracked a smile. “Thank you. Really, this means so much to me.”

“” Leaning against the back of the couch, James stared at the wall in thought. “I can’t believe he would do something so stupid. You’ve been together for almost three years now, I really thought you two- well, I mean, I assumed you guys would…” James trailed off, scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Get married,” Henry said sadly. “Believe me, so did I.”

A beat passed. “So did you, uh, catch them in the middle of...?”

“What? No! Gordon told me about it. He said he wanted to be honest with me, because he cared about me and couldn’t bear to lie to me.” Henry rolled his eyes. “As if the damage hadn’t already been done.”

A moment of silence passed before James pulled Henry into a comforting hug. “On the bright side, now we know what a shitty guy he is. At least you found out before you were stuck with him forever.”

“We would have gotten divorced, I wouldn’t have been stuck with him forever.”

James hummed in agreement. “But do you really want to be a divorced kind of guy? There’s a lot of stigma around being divorced, you know.”

Henry sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “As much as this conversation is lifting my mood, I think I’m going to go to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay.”

“No problem,” James nodded towards the stairs. “Guest room is the last door on the left.”

-

Putting the keys in the lock was already an alien feeling to Henry. Technically, it was still his house, but knowing he was getting his stuff and leaving for the last time made everything feel so… surreal.

Thankful that Gordon wasn’t home, Henry pushed the door open. He purposefully timed his visit when he knew Gordon would be at work, but he didn’t know when Gordon would be getting back. He needed to get his stuff and get out fast.

Henry shut the door and quickly headed upstairs. Just as he reached his and Gordon’s shared bedroom, the door opened before Henry could open it himself, and he shouted in surprise. To his relief—and much to his horror—Gordon stood in the doorway, just as surprised to see Henry as Henry was to see him. “I thought you worked today?” Henry said, keeping his eyes lowered to the floor.

“I took the day off,” Gordon said, his voice giving away how nervous he was. “Henry, I really want to talk-”

“I’m here to get my stuff,” Henry said curtly, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. He couldn’t let himself get suckered into talking to Gordon, he needed to leave while he had the strength to.

Gordon silently stepped to the side and let Henry in.

Henry walked over to the dresser, kneeling down and opening a drawer. He started pulling out his clothes, but stopped when he realized Gordon was still in the room. “Could you not stand there and watch me, please?”

Gordon sighed, walking over to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m just… trying to find a way to say what I want to say.”

“Well, allow me to save you the trouble. Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear what you have to say anyway.”

“Henry-”

“I’m serious,” Henry turned around to face Gordon, their eyes finally meeting. Henry regretted it instantly, the expression on Gordon’s face broke his heart. Reminding himself of what Gordon did, Henry’s emotional wall went back up easily. “There’s nothing you can say that will fix this. You can make promises, you can tell me that you love me, but it won’t matter. Your actions have proven that I can’t trust you, and you 

“But I do, Henry. I love you more than anything.”

“Then why the hell did you sleep with someone else?!”

“I don’t know!” Gordon shot up from the bed and began pacing around the room. “I honestly don’t know. Like I said, I was drunk, I barely remember what happened much less why I did it. But I don’t care, I’m perfectly fine not knowing, because it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I’m going to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I regret everything and that it’s never going to happen again.”

Henry turned back and silently continued pulling out his clothes and setting them in a pile on the floor.

Gordon rushed over and knelt on the floor next to Henry. “I know this is all my fault, and what I did was terrible. You didn’t deserve to have that happen to you.”

Scooting a few inches away, Henry kept his gaze lowered to the drawer. “You’re right, I didn’t deserve all of that.” Slamming the drawer shut, Henry got up and opened the closet. “But you deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

Gordon lowered his head. “You’re right.”

“You deserve to feel every bit of pain and heartache I felt having to listen to the love of my life tell me that they fucked someone else behind my back.”

“...”

“You deserve a lot of things, Gordon.” Henry pulled out a suitcase and stuffed what he could fit inside. Zipping it shut, he cast one last glare at Gordon. “But you don’t deserve me.”

Gordon didn’t speak. His eyes met Henry’s, silently pleading with him.

“I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff later. I’ll make sure you’re out of the house before I return next time.”


	2. Chapter 2: Disloyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry seeks comfort in James, but what does James have in mind to comfort Henry?

For the next two weeks, Henry spent most of his time with James, who in turn tried whatever he could to take Henry’s mind off of Gordon. They went to the movie theater, took a road trip to a botanical garden, even hiked a local mountain trail (an experience both of them regretted and vowed to never do again). Henry was kept busy, and as thankful as he was for James’ efforts, part of him wished he could have some down time without worrying about his mind wandering to thoughts of Gordon.

So when James suggested that one night they stay in and find something to watch on TV, Henry happily accepted. This could be a test to see how much he had healed. If he managed to spend the entire evening without thinking about Gordon once, he would call that a success.

They spent half an hour collecting blankets and couch cushions and building a fort, recalling their fond childhood memories as they did so. When they deemed the fort acceptable, Henry crawled inside and waited for James as he went upstairs to get snacks. While he waited, his mind started to wander to the last time he had this much fun, but before Gordon’s image could manifest in his mind he shook the thoughts away. Not even happy thoughts about _him_ were allowed.

“So,” James said as he brought down a large bowl of popcorn and sat down beside Henry, “I’m too broke for Netflix and I don’t have a lot of channels, but I’m sure we can find something. Do we want to try and find quality television or is trashy acceptable?”

Henry laughed. “Trashy is _always_ acceptable.”

“Which happens to also be my motto when picking boyfriends,” James chuckled, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

They finally settled on a reality show following child beauty pageant contestants and their overbearing stage mothers, critiquing it heavily the entire time.

“This should be considered child abuse,” James said, his eyes glued to the screen in morbid curiosity. “That toddler is dressed as the hooker from Pretty Woman, for fuck’s sake!”

Henry laughed. “Wait until you see the episode where the mom dresses her daughter like Dolly Parton.”

“Please don’t tell me she uses fake-”

“Oh yes, she uses fake boobs.”

James grimaced. He turned to Henry, who was occupied with staring at the TV. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

Henry’s heart sunk. “Fine, until you asked,” he sighed, leaning back against the bottom of the cushionless couch.

Propping his arm against the armrest, James looked at Henry apologetically. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You are, right?”

Henry nodded, eyes glued to the screen.

James cocked a brow. “I’m not convinced.”

“I’m fine, okay? And I’ll be even better once we drop this conversation and go back to watching… whatever the hell is happening right now,” Henry gestured to the screen, where a girl was yelling at her mom about who knows what.

With a huff, James grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

“...See, this is exactly the opposite of what I just-”

“I think you need to talk about this,” James said sternly. Henry couldn’t remember the last time he had seen James be this serious. “Even if you just want to vent about what a douchebag Gordon is and how much you hate him, I think getting everything out of your system is going to help you more than ignoring it and pushing your feelings away.”

As much as Henry hated to admit it, James was right. Henry did want to talk and get everything off of his chest, but the problem was that if Henry was going to talk about it, he was going to cry, and he hated being so vulnerable in front of other people. He knew he could get very emotional very quickly, and he hated it. Talking about Gordon would mean opening the floodgates, and even though James was one of his closest friends, Henry didn’t want to burden him with his baggage and look like a pathetic mess in front of him. Plus, he just wanted to move on, past the crying, past the anger. He didn’t want to feel the way he felt anymore, and suppressing his emotions seemed to be the only way to do so.

James smirked. “I’m not letting either of us move from this spot until you spill.”

Well, guess there was no getting out of this now. “Fine,” Henry sighed, crossing his arms defensively. “I’m still trying to process the fact that the man I’ve been in love with for years now, the man I thought felt the same way about me, went behind my back and cheated on me, then had the audacity to claim it was just one little drunken mistake. As if that would fix everything and make me feel better, and not like I’ve just been betrayed by the love of my life after giving him nothing but love and respect. There, are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m not fine, that I’m actually the exact opposite of fine?”

The way James was looking at him, like he was the most pathetic human being in existence, made Henry’s heart sink. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid.

“I don’t want your pity,” Henry sneered. “I just want to forget.”

A few more moments of silence passed before James spoke, his voice softer than usual. “Forget, huh?”

Henry nodded. “Yes, I want to stop reliving the moment when my world felt like it was falling apart around me. I want to stop wondering what I did wrong, what I did to deserve this to happen to me. I just want it all to stop…” Henry’s voice cracked as he fought to contain the tears that threatened to fall.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” James said, putting a comforting arm around Henry’s shoulders. “Nobody deserves to be cheated on. Gordon was the one who decided to throw away the best thing that will ever happen to him for one night of, probably mediocre, drunk sex. This is entirely Gordon’s fault, not yours.”

Henry scoffed. “Best thing to ever happen- yeah right. He threw me out the first chance he got.”

“Not true. Yes, he’s an idiot who didn’t appreciate what he had and threw it away with his stupid choice, but you’re by far the best thing that will ever happen to him. He’s never going to find someone as kind and caring, who makes kickass taquitos, and loves so unconditionally. He’ll never replace you.”

Henry turned his head to look at James, smiling appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” James said, his eyes darting down to Henry’s lips for a split second.

Heart beating faster, Henry sat paralyzed as James started to lean in closer. This shouldn’t be happening, he should be pushing James away, telling him that this wasn’t what he wanted.

Except… this _was_ what Henry wanted. It took him until now to realize, but this was just what he needed to ensure his mind strayed far away from thoughts of Gordon. Plus, Henry would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the feeling of being desired.

Soon the distance between their lips was closed. Henry’s eyes fluttered shut as James’ lips moved against his own. A soft moan slipped out before Henry could even think to stop it, but James just chuckled.

“I know I should have asked, but… it seemed like the right moment.”

“It was.”

“I think I feel another right moment coming on.” James took Henry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “May I?”

Henry answered by pulling James down and reconnecting their lips. He felt more than saw James move so he was kneeling between Henry’s legs, making Henry spread them instinctively to allow him more room. He yelped when he felt James grab him by the hips and yank him down so he was lying flat on his back.

“It’s more comfortable this way,” James said with a playful smirk before resuming their makeout. One hand snaked down Henry’s arm to squeeze at the soft bicep as he ground his hips down into Henry’s.

Henry was suddenly very aware of James’ hard-on pressing against his. He found he really enjoyed the sensation, and was desperate for more.

James pulled back, their lips lingering tantalizingly close for a mere second before James chuckled softly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Blushing shyly, Henry smiled. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” James said, his voice lowering to a whisper, “I always thought you were kinda cute. Sometimes I wondered whether you were a good kisser, what sounds you’d make…”

“Oh come on,” Henry giggled.

Laughing, James pressed his forehead against Henry’s. “I’m serious,” he said, bringing one hand up and stroking Henry’s cheek with the back of his hand, “for at least a couple of years now I’ve thought about doing this. I always felt bad though, considering- You know, forget I said anything. Let’s just keep…” trailing off, James placed a hand on the back of Henry’s neck and brought him up for another kiss.

Henry suddenly felt as if he had slammed into a wall. James must have had feelings for him when he was still with Gordon, possibly before he and Gordon even started dating. Henry wasn’t sure how he felt about this revelation, but he’d rather not think about it at the moment. He had more important things to think about, such as the warmth of James’ body pressing against his.

As hard as Henry tried to focus on James and what they were doing, his thoughts betrayed him. The idea of Gordon doing the same things Henry was doing now… images of Gordon kissing someone else, his hands wandering over their body, their hands wandering over his… Henry shot up with a gasp, breathing heavily, fighting tears.

“Hey,” James said softly, caressing Henry’s cheek in a comforting gesture, “do you want to stop?”

Henry thought for a moment. Gordon didn’t stop. “No,” he said, pulling James into another kiss. Henry lowered himself to the floor, bringing James down with him, not breaking their kiss. One of James’ hands slid down Henry’s thigh, making him shiver. It felt good. Henry’s hands in turn pressed against James’ shoulder blades, holding him close as their tongues teasingly touched, swiping at the other’s lips. Henry focused on how good this all felt, not letting his mind wander to.. other topics.

Bringing his legs together, Henry urged James to press their bodies closer. He wanted to feel more of James, to feel his weight on top of him. James obliged, shifting so he lay fully on top of Henry, not an ounce of air between them. He began to move his hips, shallow thrusts against Henry’s, and the two let out soft moans at the sensation.

Breaking the kiss, but still keeping their faces only inches apart, James spoke. “I guess this means you’re cool with me being on top?”

“Yes,” Henry said breathlessly. The thoughts of what James might do to him thrilled Henry.

“So can I, uh,” James ghosted his fingers down Henry’s side, stopping them tantalizingly close to the waist of his pants, “take control a little bit? All in the name of keeping you distracted, I swear.”

“Yes,” Henry said again. He leaned in to kiss James again, but James swooped down and began to suck at Henry’s neck. Henry cried out in pleasant surprise. Gordon never-

No. He wasn’t going to think about him.

Henry didn’t have to try too hard to distract himself however, as the feeling of James’ hand palming at his erection through his pants sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Henry’s hips bucked into the touch, begging for more. The answer to his prayers came as James deftly slipped his hand into Henry’s pants, sliding past the waistband of his underwear and rubbing at his dick. The muffled groan James gave sent Henry’s mind soaring. Henry threaded his fingers through James flaming red hair—he always loved the color—and gripped hard. James gave a stronger, deeper moan this time. _’Hair pulling: good,’_ Henry mentally noted. _’Looks like I’ll have to play a little rough.’_

James pulled his lips off of Henry’s neck, taking a moment to admire his work before sitting up and shrugging his shirt off. Beneath him, Henry did the same, squirming around and finally wiggling the shirt off of his body. When the shirts had been cast aside, James made quick work of the button on Henry’s pants, tugging them off and discarding them to join their shirts.

Feeling exposed so suddenly made Henry feel vulnerable. He moved to cover himself but was stopped by James’ hands pinning his arms to the floor. Somehow it was alarming and erotic at the same time.

“Don’t you dare,” James purred. “I want to take a good look at you.”

Henry tried to calm his breathing as he watched James eyes trail down his body, then back up again. He had always been self conscious about his body, and hadn’t let many people see him completely naked.

Sensing Henry’s discomfort, James smirked at him. “I could get used to this view,” he said with a wink.

Feeling much better, Henry smiled. He brought James down for a quick kiss, giggling at his flirty behavior. “All right, your turn,” he said, reaching down to undo James’ pants button.

“Hold on a sec,” James said, pushing Henry’s hands away. “Tonight is about you. 

“Well maybe I don’t want to be the only one in the buff.”

James nodded. “All right then, off they go.” Shimmying out of his jeans, James tossed them away and slid his boxers down. Henry could feel his face flushing when he caught a glimpse of James’ erection. Henry’s eyes darted back up to James’ face, where his knowing smirk made Henry blush even more. James snickered, “Well? Impressed? Disappointed?”

“It’s, um, it’s very… nice.”

James snorted with laughter. “Wow, such high praise!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You are _terrible_ at dirty talk.”

“Well then,” Henry said, remembering his mental note from earlier and taking a fistful of James’ hair, pulling him closer, “maybe we should stop talking.”

“Fuck” James hissed before crashing his lips into Henry’s. Lowering his hips, he groaned when he felt their cocks brush together. He reached down with one hand and gripped them both, earning a sharp gasp from Henry that faded into a pleasured whine. Giving them a few gentle strokes, James trailed his lips down Henry’s neck to nibble at his collarbone. “I want to hear you,” James said, his voice low and husky from arousal. “Tell me how this feels.”

“I-It feels really-”

“Nice?” James grinned.

Henry smacked James playfully on the arm. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

James chuckled, “Nope. Now, tell me how it feels.”

And like that, Henry was thrown back into the waves of pleasure overcoming him. “Fuck, it feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Really_ good,” Henry whined.

“Good,” James repeated. “I want you to feel good. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it. Anything.”

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Henry pulled James in for another kiss. “Just do whatever you want to me, I don’t care. I’m trying to distract myself, remember? What better way to be distracted than by having someone boss me around a little bit?”

James seemed to perk up at Henry’s words. “That’s what I like to hear.” Without stopping his firm strokes of their dicks, James shifted to look Henry in the eye, his expression surprisingly serious. “Anything off the table?”

Henry thought for a moment. “Just don’t, like, choke me or anything like that. And don’t say anything mean.”

James pouted. “Aw, so I can’t call you my little slut?”

“You can, but there may be some unpleasant consequences for you.”

“No naughty nicknames, got it. Safeword?”

Henry paled. “Good lord, what are you going to be doing to me that requires a safeword?”

“It’s just in case you want to stop at any time,” James laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t be pouring wax on you or whatever.”

“Very well,” Henry sighed, “the safeword will be broccoli.”

James wrinkles his nose. “Good choice. That’s very un-sexy.”

Laughing, Henry brought his and James’ lips together once more. His hips twitched when he felt James resume his earlier ministrations on their cocks, back arching in a plea for more. To his surprise, James stopped and broke the kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered in Henry’s ear, “we’re going to need some lube.”

Oh.

James got up and quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom, Henry assumed to retrieve the lube. That meant that James wanted to-

Oh boy.

Henry felt his heart stop. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or terrified. Maybe it was both. No, that wasn’t right. Henry was definitely excited, but the other feeling he felt wasn’t terrified. It was more like… nervous. About what, Henry had no idea. He was no stranger to getting fucked, and the idea of getting fucked wasn’t what was making him nervous. It was the idea of getting fucked by James.

No… it was the idea of getting fucked by _not Gordon_. It had been years since Henry had slept with anyone else. Henry scoffed. For Gordon, it had been maybe a week. Maybe less, if he’s already slept with someone else by now.

The thought made Henry’s stomach churn.

It also made him that much more determined to do what he was about to do.

When James came back, he held a small bottle in his hand. He climbed on top of Henry, positioning himself in the same way he was before. “So I’ll start with one finger and you tell me when you’re ready for-”

“Actually, uh,” Henry swallowed, “I don’t need any of that, thank you.”

James blinked. “You’re sure? In my experience, not stretching it out before sex leads to some very painful-”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, James popped open the bottle and drizzled a dollop onto his hand, reaching down and coating his cock liberally. Shifting his hips, James maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position for both of them, his hands gripping Henry’s thighs and holding them to Henry’s chest to get a better angle.

Henry’s breath hitched when he felt the blunt head of James cock pressing against his entrance.

James hesitated, looking up at Henry one last time. “So, are you positive you don’t need me to-”

Henry rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I’m going to be fine. Trust me.”

“...Are you saying I have a small dick?”

“James, I swear to god-” Henry choked on his words when he felt James thrust up into him without warning. He should be angry, he should be yelling at James for doing something so stupid…

But it felt _amazing_.

James smirked. “Does that feel small to you?”

Unable to form words, Henry chuckled breathlessly and shook his head. He dug his fingernails into James’ back as his body adjusted to the intrusion. As familiar as the sensation was, it felt different. Considering this was a completely new person, Henry wasn’t surprised, but he was surprised at just how different it felt. Still, different was good. Different was what he wanted.

With a shuddering sigh, Henry signaled to James to start moving by wrapping his legs around James’ and urging him forward. He was rewarded with a hesitant thrust of James’ hips. Henry moaned at the sensation, his head tilting back as he let the pleasure wash over him. Tingles ran down his spine when he felt James’ fingers wrap around his wrists and pin them to the floor on either side of his head, James’ pace steadily getting faster and stronger. Henry never would have guessed that James could be such a rough lover. Not that he was complaining.

“Fuck,” James panted, “you feel amazing. God, it’s like you were made for me.” James leaned down and crashed his lips against Henry’s, their tongues meeting once again in a furious battle.

Henry raked his nails down James’ back, earning a growl that only fueled the fire in Henry’s abdomen.

“Keep doing that,” James ordered. “And pull my hair again, that felt fucking incredible.”

Henry obliged, scratching his fingernails back up to James’ shoulders and tangling one hand in his hair, balling it into a fist and giving a slight tug. Henry’s heart skipped a beat when James cried out, his thrusts becoming harder, more forceful. He whined in disappointment when he felt James’ lips leave his, the redhead sitting up and pulling Henry’s legs up over his shoulders. With this new position, James’ thrusts became deeper, and Henry gasped at the sensation. His hands slipped from James’ back to grip at the blanket beneath him.

“You look so fucking wrecked,” James panted, eyes trailing up and down Henry’s sweat-slicked body as he writhed amongst the pillows and blankets littered on the floor beneath them. “It’s a good look for you. And who made you feel as good as you look?”

Henry bit his lip. “You did,” he whined.

“That’s right,” James cooed, pressing his palm to the middle of Henry’s chest to hold him steady as he quickened his thrusts. “That’s fucking right.” James was practically growling as he continued to fuck Henry at a brutal pace.

A familiar tightening warmth spreading through his abdomen alerted Henry to his incoming orgasm. “I-I’m close,” Henry stuttered.

“Oh, are you?” James smirked devilishly, though his ragged breathing broke his illusion of composure. Reaching down, he took Henry’s leaking cock into his hand and started pumping it with fire strokes. “That makes two of us, then.” 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Henry cried, throwing his head back in ecstasy. It wasn’t long before he came, ropes of cum shooting up onto his chest and covering James’ hand.

“Fucking hell,” James hissed through gritted teeth, taking in the sight of Henry unraveling beneath him. He gave a strangled groan as his orgasm hit, emptying himself deep inside of Henry, his hips slowing down before stopping completely.

The sounds of heavy breathing was the only noise that could be heard for what felt like an eternity as they both slowly came down from their afterglows. Neither of them moved, too caught up in the pleasure of being so close to each other.

Leaning forward, James pressed his forehead to Henry’s, still catching his breath. His fingers ghosted over the soft skin of Henry’s arm, feather-light touches that Henry could barely feel, but appreciated nonetheless. “Holy shit,” James finally said after a lengthy silence, taking a gulp of breath, “that was fucking awesome.”

“Yeah,” Henry sighed. He brought one hand up to interlace James’ fingers with his own. “I really liked it.”

“Good, good.” James grinned, giving Henry’s lips a quick peck. “I’m glad.”

Henry smiled. He was glad too.


End file.
